


A Small Gift

by BeeWitchingNights (beewitch)



Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beewitch/pseuds/BeeWitchingNights
Summary: When Eobard finds a photo of Barry, tucked away and forgotten, it's like a gift from the universe.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Eobard Thawne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	A Small Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rotsq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotsq/gifts).



> Set before Eobard becomes Reverse Flash. Happy birthday to Ryan! I'm actually finally posting a gift fic that ISN'T late, absolutely incredible

He felt like he’d been waiting hours, practically vibrating with excitement, wishing his day would just be over already. It was the first time in years he’d found a photo he’d never seen before of the Flash, of Barry. He looked so beautiful, face flushed and sweaty as he laughed, dressed in just shorts under the bright sun. A single moment of pure joy, captured forever, and now it was all Eobard’s. He’d found it tucked under a table on the floor in the museum, dusty and forgotten. It wasn’t catalogued, no one else knew it even existed. And it was all his. 

He stroked gently over the photograph in his pocket. His trip home was a blur, his focus wholly on finally getting to be alone. Finally he could study the photo to his heart's content, keep just a fragment of Barry all to himself. No fear of someone else taking it away from him. His.

He fell into his couch, so overwhelmed as he pulled the photo out that he teared up. He could almost hear Barry laughing, could imagine all that happiness and warmth was because of him. Reverently he ran a finger down Barry's face. Every droplet of sweat was highlighted in the sunlight, making him glow ethereally. His joy only made him all the more beautiful. Eobard had never wanted anything in his life more than to coexist in that perfect moment with him. 

He felt warm as he took in the rest of the photo. Barry's slender yet muscular frame, lithe and beautiful. His collarbones prominent, along with his hip bones. Eobard couldn't tear his eyes away from Barry's low slung shorts. The deep v of his pelvis, the hint of a happy trail - his cock filled out quickly as he stared. He could almost see the drops running down in his mind. Lightly he traced over the sharp angle of his hip bones and spread his own legs to make room for his rapidly hardening cock. 

Softly he moaned as he pulled his cock out of his pants. He arched up into the air, chasing after the warmth of his hand. He'd been so pent up all day, so desperate for this moment - he was scared that if he touched himself right away, he'd cum. Not before he'd had more time to enjoy the photo. He wouldn't allow himself to. 

With a huff he settled back on the couch. Lightly he ran a finger down the side of his cock, pulling away when it twitched. He imagined Barry sprawled out on the couch next to him in those same shorts. How he'd let Eobard watch as he rubbed his bulge, watch as his cock thickened up and tented those shorts. How big would Barry be? He wanted to crawl into his lap and let him slide down his throat, listen to him moan and tell Eobard how good he was. 

Eobard gasped as he wrapped a tight hand around his cock, pretending it belonged to Barry. Those slender fingers stretched around him as he swallowed Barry down, pumping desperately at him. He shoved two fingers in his mouth, eagerly moaning around them as the photo fell onto his lap. He kept his gaze locked onto the photo as he desperately humped into the tight embrace of his fingers, curled almost protectively over it. His eyes rolled back into his head as he came, cum splattering across the photo of Barry. 

Trembling, he collapsed back against the couch. He watched as thick beads of cum dribbled down the photo, a few more splatters covering it as he milked himself to the point of overstimulation. He was definitely going to keep that photo all to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this you can find me on Twitter @beewitchwrites where I yell about ships and writing, and sometimes post polls to help me pick what to write next. If you have any suggestions for future fics (kinks, pairings, fun toys whatever) feel free to drop them in the comments section. The nastier the better! (Requests aren't guaranteed to be written sorry!)


End file.
